


A Kiss To Shut Him Up

by PoppyAlexander



Series: Dawn Before the Rest of the World [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, butler!sherlock, gardener!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander





	A Kiss To Shut Him Up

John was bored by bee-talk. For the first few months of Sherlock’s newfound obsession, he’d found the trivia about habitats and habits, comparisons and contrasts, and oh now  _there’s_  an interesting point! fairly interesting. But there did come a time when he’d learned his limit and needed to know nothing more. Of course, he’d rather fall on his pitchfork than wound his darling Mr Holmes’ tender feelings, so he went on nodding, smiling, mm-hmming for months more. But then the bees arrived, and the queen was introduced to her little box–he forgot what it was called, something to do with breeding–and the workers began to circle and dive among the apple blossoms and the rose bushes, and Sherlock came striding handsomely into the cottage with his long gloves in his left hand.

And if John thought he had talked rather more than necessary about bees  _before_ …

“I’m certain the bees have mapped the entire property by now. It’s suggested they navigate at least partly by the location of the sun, but I do think that given the sophistication of their eyes–not to mention what we think of as the sense of smell–it wouldn’t be an over-reaching hypothesis to assert they navigate by landmarks, or at least–”

John pulled up close to his chest, held his head, and kissed him long and firm. Chaste but with romantic affection. To shut him up.

Sherlock had anticipated John’s reaction to more discourse about the bees. Not to say he had purposely inspired it. Let them each manipulate the other; the substance was trivial and the outcome delightful.


End file.
